Guardian
by DiaMoon
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan hoodie hitam hampir saja menjadi 'korban' kalau saja ia tidak diselamatkan oleh pemuda lain yang kebetulan berada disana dan dimintai tolong oleh 'penjaga' pemuda berhoodie hitam itu / TaeKook / VKook / OS / DLDR!


Guardian

.

.

.

By DiaMoon

.

.

TaeKook

T

Warn! : typo(?), bahasa berantakan, dsb

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu begitu terik. Seorang pemuda dengan hoodie hitam yang membalut tubuhnya mengerang kesal. Membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya mengerutkan kening. Cukup terganggu.

Namun tampaknya pemuda itu tak peduli. Ia terus saja meluapkan kekesalannya dengan racauan yang diselingi oleh beberapa umpatan. Membuat orang lain yang jauh lebih tua darinya menggeleng prihatin dengan raut wajah yang seakan berkata 'dasar anak muda jaman sekarang'.

"Agh! Lalu kenapa aku harus memakai hoodie ini? Apa Tuhan mulai menbenciku? Padahal tadi pagi mendung"

Dan setelah racauannya yang terakhir, pemuda itu memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang menghadap kearah sungai setelah sebelumnya membeli sebuah minuman dingin dari mesin penjual otomatis yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Dia merasa kesal dan meracau marah tak jelas beberapa menit lalu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum. Membuat beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi mengernyit bingung.

'Apakah pemuda itu gila?' batin mereka masing-masing.

Namun pemuda itu kembali tak peduli walaupun ia menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang. Ia hanya diam memandangi cantiknya air sungai yang berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari sambil menikmati minuman kalengnya daripada mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang terhadapnya.

" _Whatever! This is me. They didn't know how hard a healer handle this_ " gumamnya dengan pengucapan yang cukup fasih sebelum netranya membeliak kaget.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan _casual outfit_ nya berjalan dengan tenang diantara banyaknya pengunjung yang juga ingin menghabiskan waktu siang mereka di pinggir Sungai Han. Matanya menatap takjub kilauan air sungai yang tertimpa cahaya matahari. Namun dua menit kemudian ia mengumpat kesal saat menyadari jika ia tidak membawa kamera kesayangannya hari ini.

"Seharusnya aku membiarkan kamera itu tetap berada di jok belakang. Aish!" gerutunya kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Di tengah-tengah gerutuannya yang lain, seorang gadis berkulit putih susu dengan rambut pirang yang terlihat sangat cantik menepuk bahunya. Membuat pemuda itu refleks membuka mulutnya karena terkejut sekaligus terpesona.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" gerutu gadis itu dengan bibir mencebik lucu.

"Maaf" sahut pemuda itu sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Kau siapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Namaku Joy" sahutnya singkat.

Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung. "Ada perlu apa denganku? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya"

Gadis bernama Joy itu mengangguk. "Memang tidak pernah. Tapi aku kenal Sungjae"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu terperangah kaget. "Sungjae? Bagaimana bisa?"

Joy terkekeh. Membuat wajahnya menjadi berkali lipat lebih cantik. "Tentu saja. Karena dia adalah takdirku" jawabnya ambigu, yang membuat pemuda dihadapannya kembali mengernyit bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" aku pemuda itu sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Nanti aku akan menanyakannya sendiri pada Sungjae" ucapnya, yang diangguki oleh Joy. "Jadi, ada perlu apa mencariku?"

Joy termenung, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya bingung.

"Hei, cepatlah. Hari ini panas sekali. Aku hanya mampir untuk membeli minuman dingin lalu pulang"

Joy terlihat sedikit terkejut sebelum menatap ragu pemuda dihadapannya. "Ini sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku" Joy menjeda ucapannya. "Ada seseorang yang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Sekarang" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit panik. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk menolongnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah mau mendengarku--bukan! Dia selalu menghindariku. Kumohon..." pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Joy menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh permohonan. Kedua bola matanya bahkan hampir diselimuti oleh air mata. Terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Demi Sungjae" ucap pemuda itu lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat Joy memekik girang.

"Ayoo~~" ajak Joy bersemangat sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu" ucap pemuda itu dengan langkah kaki yang tetap teratur mengikuti kemana Joy akan membawanya.

Joy menggeleng. "Aku sudah tahu"

"Apa?" Pemuda itu bukan bertanya, tapi terkejut.

"Nah... Kim Taehyung. Temukan orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sana. Aku tidak bisa lebih dekat dari ini" ucapnya dengan nada sedih sebelum menghilang dari hadapan pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

.

.

Sepeninggal Joy, Taehyung tampak seperti anak hilang. Wajahnya berpaling kesana kemari. Berusaha menemukan keganjilan yang ada ditengah manusia yang berjubel disana.

"Apa dia menipuku?" gumamnya kesal.

Namun tak lama kemudian, di dekat sana terdengar suara lengkingan seorang perempuan. Membuat Taehyung dengan sigap berlari ke sumber suara.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat naik!"

"Apa dia mau bunuh diri?"

"Tolong telepon polisi atau pihak rumah sakit jiwa. Pemuda itu gila sepertinya"

"Hei! Kalian yang disana! Cepat tarik bocah itu sebelum terlambat!"

Teriakan demi teriakan mengiringi setiap langkah Taehyung hingga pemuda itu sampai di lokasi dimana ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda dengan hoodie hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya tengah berusaha seperti ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai yang hari ini aliran airnya cukup deras.

Tunggu!

Taehyung melihat sesuatu yang lain disana. Sesuatu yang mungkin luput dari pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia harus bergerak cepat sebelum pemuda berhoodie hitam itu benar-benar menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai.

"Ya! Kau yang mengenakan hoodie hitam! Tunggu! Jangan bergerak!" teriak Taehyung lantang sebelum berlari menghampiri pemuda berhoodie hitam tersebut.

Pemuda berhoodie hitam itu mendengus. Ia tak mempedulikan teriakan demi teriakan orang-orang yang berkerumun melihatnya, termasuk teriakan terakhir. Teriakan Taehyung.

Matanya yang tertimpa sinar matahari terpejam sejenak untuk mengusir perih yang perlahan dirasanya sebelum kembali terfokus mengamati tubuh seseorang yang hampir bisa digapainya.

"Bertahanlah" gumamnya dengan tangan yang berusaha ia julurkan lebih panjang lagi.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat usahanya berhasil. Dan saat ia hendak meraih tubuh itu...

Grep!

"Berhenti!"

Dengan napas yang masih tersengal, Taehyung berusaha keras untuk menarik tubuh pemuda itu. Berusaha menjauhkannya dari tubuh yang teronggok kaku dibawah sana. Membuahkan erangan kesal serta umpatan kasar yang meluncur keluar begitu saja dari belah bibir pemuda itu.

"Bangsat! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir menolongnya tadi! Dia masih hidup!" teriak pemuda itu begitu ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Apanya yang hidup? Kau buta, hah?! Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah berbaik hati mau menolongmu" sahut Taehyung tak kalah emosi.

"Kau yang buta! Kau juga tidak punya hati. Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang mau menolongnya? Orang-orang disana bahkan hanya tahu bergosip dan hanya menontonku. Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mau membantuku menolong orang itu" balas pemuda itu dengan suara bernada tinggi, membuat bisik-bisik yang lain mulai terdengar disekitar mereka.

Taehyung tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Suara makian, umpatan, sumpah serapah dan segala ucapan negatif bernada tinggi dari pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan background bisik-bisik orang-orang disekitar mereka membuat emosinya mulai melambung naik.

"BUBAR KALIAN SEMUA!" ucap Taehyung spontan dengan wajah mengeras. Membuat orang-orang yang masih berkerumun disana terkesiap kaget sebelum membubarkan diri.

Sungguh demi semua koleksi komik dan animenya, Taehyung benar-benar stres hari ini. Ia sengaja meliburkan diri dari semua kelas yang harus dihadirinya hari ini untuk melepas penat dan sengaja datang kemari untuk bisa menikmati semangkuk ice cream atau sekaleng cola dingin sambil menikmati pemandangan Sungai Han yang selalu terlihat cantik dan menenangkan. Tapi yang didapatinya disini justru hal lain.

Ia bertemu dengan Joy yang cantik dan berakhir dengan mengurusi bocah gila yang nekat dan keras kepala macam--ah... Taehyung belum tahu namanya.

Taehyung memijat keningnya. Pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar menguji kestabilan emosinya. Dia masih saja mengatakan ini-itu bahkan setelah Taehyung tak sengaja membentak kerumunan orang-orang tadi. Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab! Kalau dia meninggal berarti ini salahmu. Kau tidak membiarkanku untuk menolongnya. Kau--"

"Cukup!" potong Taehyung. "Kau mau bukti?"

Pemuda yang masih berdiri dihadapan Taehyung itu mengerutkan kening. "What?"

Taehyung melenguh malas sebelum kedua tangannya mendarat di kedua bahu pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. "Look!" Taehyung memutar tubuh pemuda itu dan menunjuk kearah pemandangan yang diributkan oleh pemuda itu sejak tadi. "Diam dan perhatikan _bedebah_ itu dengan baik. Lepaskan perasaan simpatimu dan kau bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas"

Pemuda itu kembali mengerutkan kening. Namun ia tetap mengikuti ucapan Taehyung karena penasaran dan seketika menjerit panik beberapa saat kemudian dengan kedua lengan yang refleks memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Kepalanya bahkan dibenamkan dalam-dalam pada perpotongan leher Taehyung. Seolah meminta perlindungan pada Taehyung.

"Masih ingin menolongnya?" pancing Taehyung, yang membuahkan gelengan spontan dari pemuda yang dengan seenaknya memeluk dirinya.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Kenapa aku baru melihat wujud aslinya?" racau pemuda itu, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar takut. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia benar-benar meraih monster jelek mengerikan--menurut pemuda itu--yang sudah menipunya tadi.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menghela napas lega sebelum kedua tangannya terulur untuk membalas pelukan pemuda itu. "Tenanglah... Sudah tidak apa-apa" Taehyung menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu sebelum mengusapnya perlahan. Berusaha untuk membuat rileks pemuda yang berada dalam dekapannya itu.

"S-seram sekali" lirih pemuda itu. Membuat Taehyung kembali tersenyum.

Mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum Taehyung menepuk bahu pemuda itu tiga kali. Meminta atensi orang yang masih betah memeluknya itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda berhoodie hitam itu menggumam tak jelas. Sepertinya sudah terlalu nyaman menyandarkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung.

"Jawab dengan jelas atau kau kubiarkan disini agar setan jelek itu membawamu pergi" ancam Taehyung yang membuat pemuda itu refleks menggeleng.

"Jungkook... Namaku Jeon Jungkook" ucap pemuda itu pelan. "Kau?"

"Kim Taehyung" sahut Taehyung singkat.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini berada di sebuah kedai ice cream yang jaraknya tak jauh dari lokasi Taehyung menyelamatkan Jungkook. Mereka berakhir disini karena saat adegan peluk memeluk tadi Taehyung menyadari jika mereka cukup menjadi pusat perhatian (lagi), sehingga Taehyung terpaksa menyeret Jungkook yang masih tidak mau melepas pelukannya untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu sebelum mereka kembali dikerumuni oleh pengunjung lainnya.

"Kenapa kita duduk di sudut begini? Aku jadi tidak bisa memandangi sungainya" keluh Jungkook sambil memainkan sendok ice creamnya.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Aku sengaja memilih meja ini karena aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu"

"Sesuatu apa?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Demi Tuhan, Jungkook benar-benar bingung. Manusia bernama Kim Taehyung ini tiba-tiba datang menolongnya dan sekarang sedang mentraktirnya ice cream lalu mau menunjukkan sesuatu padanya. Seperti seorang kawan lama atau seorang kekasih. Padahal Jungkook yakin seratus persen jika dirinya dan Taehyung tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Apakah ia benar-benar memiliki kepribadian ganda? Jungkook yang lain? Entahlah... Ia semakin pusing memikirkannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berteriak. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung. Namun ia tetap mengangguk karena penasaran.

Taehyung tersenyum puas sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. "Joy! Datanglah!"

Jungkook kembali mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau salah makan hyung? Apa kau gila?"

Namun sebelum Taehyung menjawab ucapan Jungkook, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang muncul begitu saja dihadapannya. Gadis itu berdiri tepat disamping kanan Taehyung yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Membuat Jungkook refleks menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"N-noni ini... Kenapa hyung bisa memanggilnya? Ya! Pergi dari sini! Jangan menggangguku!" Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya, membuat Joy merengut kecewa dengan kepala yang menoleh menatap Taehyung.

"Apa? Perkenalkan saja dirimu padanya" sahut Taehyung enteng, membuat wajah Joy semakin mengeruh.

"Aku bukan noni Belanda. Aku orang Korea asli. Namaku Park Sooyoung, tapi dimasa lalu orang-orang lebih mengenal nama kecilku, Joy" ucap Joy penuh penekanan, membuat Taehyung tergelak.

"Hei... Jangan takut... Dia baik" Taehyung mengelus kepala Jungkook yang membuat Joy kembali mencebik.

"Bisa tolong panggilkan Sungjae juga? Aku tidak suka menjadi seperti pihak ketiga begini" dengus Joy, membuat Taehyung terkekeh sebelum memanggil Sungjae.

"Halo sayang~" sapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan yang langsung merangkul tubuh Joy dari samping. Membuat Jungkook yang baru saja berniat membuka mata kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Taehyung yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Jungkook kembali terkekeh senang. Demi karakter Overwatch favoritnya, Jungkook itu terlalu menggemaskan. Terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan tingkah laku serta ekspresinya. Membuat Taehyung ingin menggigit pipi Jungkook yang sedikit tembam itu. Ugh!

"Baiklah. Biarkan anak ini beradaptasi" ucap Taehyung, membuat pasangan yang masih berdiri berangkulan disampingnya menoleh. "Tolong kalian duduk saja. Leherku pegal jika harus menatap kalian seperti ini" keluh Taehyung yang disambut oleh cengiran Sungjae dan wajah cemberut Joy. "Dan untukmu..." Taehyung menepuk bahu Jungkook yang masih betah dengan posisinya. "...Dengarkan kami baik-baik. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Bagus!" ucap Taehyung. "Jadi..." Taehyung mengalihkan atensinya pada dua makhluk tak kasat mata yang duduk berdampingan di hadapannya. "...Tolong jelaskan secara singkat dan rinci tentang apa maksud dari semua ini" ucapnya yang diangguki oleh Sungjae dan Joy.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menjelaskannya" sahut Joy. "Jadi, aku adalah penjaga Jungkook dan Sungjae adalah penjaga Taehyung. Di masa lalu hingga saat ini Sungjae selalu menjadi takdirku, begitupun sebaliknya. Jika kau bertanya kenapa tadi aku memintamu untuk mengikutimu, itu bukan karena suatu ketidaksengajaan"

Joy menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Asal kau tahu, Sungjae yang menuntunmu untuk datang kemari. Aku terpaksa menemuimu karena hantu siren duyung menyebalkan itu membuat eksistensi Jungkook terancam"

"Bukan siren duyung sayang... Siren dan duyung itu berbeda. Mereka juga bukan hantu" sela Sungjae, membuat Joy mengerucutkan bibir.

"Lanjutkan" timpal Taehyung tak mau tahu, membuat Joy mendecih kesal sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku memang penjaga Jungkook, tapi anak ini sejak awal membenciku. Aku jadi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengontrolnya" Joy merengut menatap Jungkook yang tubuhnya sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar Joy seperti menyindirnya. Namun Taehyung tahu, dibalik ekspresi kesal itu Joy sedih karena tak bisa menjaga Jungkook dengan baik.

"Aku mengandalkanmu untuk hal ini jika dia masih tidak bisa menerima kehadiranku" ucap Joy lagi. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan Kim Taehyung, karena anak ini benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan beberapa tahun belakangan ini" sambungnya.

Jungkook mendongak dan menoleh kearah Joy. "Apa aku... Menyakitimu?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tunggu!

Ada yang aneh...

Jungkook adalah pemuda yang selalu ingin terlihat kuat. Dia tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena merasa sedikit bersalah seperti ini. Jadi kemungkinan lainnya adalah...

Joy membulatkan mata saat menyadari sesuatu. Kepalanya refleks menoleh kesana kemari. Membuat Taehyung mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kalian sudah selesai 'kan dengan ice cream kalian?" tanya Joy, yang diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Cepat bawa anak ini keluar dari sini kalau tidak mau membuatnya terlihat memalukan di depan banyak orang. Cepat!"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook yang kini terlihat seperti orang linglung dan menuntun tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu untuk keluar dari kedai ice cream yang mulai dipadati oleh pelanggan.

.

.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke salah satu sudut yang paling jarang didatangi oleh pengunjung. Membiarkan tubuhnya kembali dipeluk erat oleh Jungkook dan merelakan kemeja bagian pundaknya basah oleh airmata yang terus menerus mendesak keluar dari sepasang mata Jungkook.

"Hyung... Maaf jika begitu merepotkanmu, tapi... Biarkan begini dulu... Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" lirih Jungkook dengan suara yang cukup serak, khas orang yang sedang menahan isak tangis.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa" sahut Taehyung sambil mengelus punggung Jungkook yang sedikit bergetar. "Kalau kau mau menangis keras-keras juga tidak apa-apa" tawar Taehyung yang dibalas gelengan oleh Jungkook.

"Tidak hyung... Aku malu... Nanti dilihat orang" sahut Jungkook disela isakannya yang mengalir sesekali.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya selain dengan sabar menanti Jungkook menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya. Walaupun diawal ia sangat kesal dengan Jungkook, tapi perlahan ia menyadari jika ia begitu mempedulikan pemuda yang kembali merengkuh dirinya ini.

'Mungkin efek dari penjaga kami yang berpasangan?' batin Taehyung dalam hati. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian kepalanya menggeleng. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran random yang mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia tidak boleh lengah saat ini karena Jungkook membutuhkannya.

Sial!

Kalau saja Sungjae dan Joy bukan makhluk tak kasat mata, ia pasti sudah menyuruh sejoli itu membelikan Jungkook minum karena suara isakannya terdengar semakin parau di telinganya.

"Maaf Taehyung, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

Joy yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Jungkook membuat wajah Taehyung sedikit memucat kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya terlihat normal kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Tugasmu dan Sungjae sama, hanya menjaga dan mengingatkan saja. Bukan menghilangkan" Taehyung tersenyum maklum. "Oh iya, bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Taehyung dengan satu tangan yang tidak berhenti membelai lembut punggung Jungkook.

"Dia _healer_. Dia bisa merasakan hal negatif disekitarnya... Mm..." Joy terlihat bingung. "Supaya kau mengerti... Mm... Begini, tadi ada seorang pengunjung di dekat meja kalian yang bercerita pada temannya tentang ayahnya yang sakit. Mungkin sambil mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi Jungkook juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jungkook menjadi seperti ini karena perasaan negatif pengunjung itu dirasakan oleh Jungkook ju--"

"Ayahnya tidak akan selamat Joy... Aku merasa bersalah padanya..." potong Jungkook yang disertai dengan isakannya yang semakin mengeras.

Taehyung terkesiap kaget sebelum mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Jungkook. "Sshhh... Tidak... Kau tidak bersalah... Jangan seperti ini..."

Kini Taehyung tak hanya mengusap punggung bergetar Jungkook saja. Ia bahkan mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan Jungkook. Membuat Joy tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oh iya, aku melihat ada kursi di bawah pohon rindang itu" Joy menunjuk pohon yang ia maksud. "Di dekat sana juga ada mesin penjual otomatis. Mungkin kalian membutuhkannya"

Taehyung mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Yah... Meskipun tidak bisa dimintai tolong secara langsung, setidaknya penjaga-penjaga ini masih bisa memberitahu mereka tentang hal apa saja yang sekiranya sedang mereka butuhkan saat ini. Dan Taehyung sangat bersyukur karena hal ini.

"Jungkook, ayo kita pindah. Kakiku mulai pegal berdiri sambil menyangga tubuhmu" ucap Taehyung dengan nada jenaka. Membuat Jungkook memukul pelan dada Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook sudah selesai dengan acara menangisnya. Kini yang tersisa adalah mata yang sedikit berair dan membengkak, pipi yang lembab--bekas air mata--dan hidung yang memerah. Ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Taehyung yang kemeja serta saputangannya ia kotori dengan airmata juga sedikit ingus.

' _What a very bad day_!' jerit Jungkook dalam hati yang ditertawai oleh Joy.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada penasaran.

"Tidak sayang, hanya saja kata hatimu itu..."

Jungkook melotot. "Apa? Kau tahu..."

"Tentu saja" potong Sungjae. "Penjagamu tentu tahu apa saja tentangmu. Kecuali pikiranmu" Sungjae menjeda. "Hanya pikiran yang tidak disertai dengan kata hati. Kalau kau berpikir sambil berkata dalam hati tentu penjagamu akan tahu"

"Benar!" sahut Taehyung.

"Tapi itu terlalu... Apa tidak boleh punya privasi sendiri?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh hanya penjagamu saja yang tahu. Dan setiap penjaga tidak akan membocorkan apapun pada penjaga yang lain atau makhluk lainnya. Kecuali kalau ada hal yang penting seperti saat kau digoda oleh penunggu sungai tadi" jelas Sungjae lagi.

"Apa setiap orang memiliki penjaga?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah ingin tahu yang begitu kentara.

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi ada juga manusia yang hidup tanpa penjaga. Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang memiliki penjaga, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa berinteraksi dengan penjaganya. Seperti kau dan Taehyung" jawab Joy, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Tapi kau jahat. Sejak lahir aku menemanimu. Tapi setiap kali aku muncul kau selalu berteriak ketakutan. Aku jadi tidak bisa membantumu kecuali saat kau sedang bermonolog dengan dirimu sendiri"

"Hah?" Kedua mata Jungkook melebar.

"Kau pikir saat kau membutuhkan pencerahan setiap mengalami kebuntuan pikiran yang memberikan nasehat itu siapa?" Joy merengut kesal. "Itu aku. Bukan kau sendiri. Dan berhenti berimajinasi tentang kau yang punya _kau yang lain_. _Kau yang lain_ itu aku. Bukan seperti Billy, Sybil atau siapapun yang memang mengalami gangguan psikologi. Tidak ada DID, oke?"

Taehyung tertawa sambil mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook.

"Dan... Mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti kata-kata Taehyung. Dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik" lanjut Joy.

"Kenapa? Aku punya kau 'kan? Aku sudah menerimamu" sahut Jungkook.

Joy menggeleng. "Penjaga itu tidak bisa muncul sesuka hati di depan orang yang dijaganya. Kami bisa disini karena tadi keadaannya mendesak sekali" Joy menggenggam tangan Sungjae yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya. "Dan jangan menganggap kami punya kekuatan ekstra seperti di komik-komik yang pernah kau baca. Kami ada hanya untuk menjaga kalian dari jauh dan memberi petunjuk jika kalian akan mengalami sesuatu. Itupun jika Tuhan bermurah hati pada kalian. Ingat! Kami ini pelayan Tuhan. Kami ada untuk menjaga kalian karena perintahNya. Bisa dibilang kami ini anugerah dariNya untuk kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dan lagi... Meskipun kalian istimewa, jangan jadi besar kepala. Jika kalian bertingkah melanggar aturan, bisa saja keistimewaan kalian dicabut dan kami tidak lagi menjaga kalian" Joy menjeda. "Tuhan adil pada semua manusia. Yang istimewa seperti kalian pun akan sama saja di mataNya dengan manusia lainnya. Ingat itu baik-baik"

Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

"Kurasa aku perlu menjelaskan beberapa hal lagi" timpal Sungjae. "Taehyung sejauh ini sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Emosinya sudah stabil dan tidak gegabah lagi. Sedangkan Jungkook..." Sungjae menatap Jungkook cukup lama. Membuat Jungkook menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. "Kau tahu keistimewaanmu sendiri 'kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Berusahalah lebih keras lagi dalam mengontrol dirimu. Aku tahu kau bisa. Dan jangan takut..." Sungjae tersenyum. "...Mereka itu hanya makhluk rendah. Derajatmu lebih tinggi dari mereka. Perkuat dirimu dan teguhkan imanmu, maka kau tidak akan tertipu lagi seperti kejadian tadi atau kejadian-kejadian yang sebelumnya"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

"Ingat! Ini anugerah dari Tuhan. Jangan kalian sia-siakan. Mungkin berbagai ujian akan datang silih berganti karena keistimewaan kalian yang jarang dimiliki oleh manusia lainnya. Tapi percayalah, semua itu bukan karena Tuhan mulai membenci kalian, tapi karena Tuhan memberi kesempatan pada kalian untuk mencapai tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi"

Taehyung kembali ikut mengangguk bersama Jungkook.

"Kurasa hanya ini saja yang perlu kami sampaikan pada kalian. Untuk yang selanjutnya kalian harus berjuang untuk mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri" Sungjae tersenyum penuh arti pada kedua manusia yang masih memusatkan atensinya padanya dan Joy. "Kami harus segera pergi" ucap Sungjae, yang membuat Jungkook otomatis berdiri.

"Tunggu!" cegah Jungkook. "Joy, kau baru menjelaskan sedikit tentang kemampuanku. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana aku selama ini? Aku--"

"Tidak sayang, kau harus menyadarinya sendiri agar kau bisa memperkuat dirimu" Joy menepuk pundak Jungkook dengan senyum lembut yang terlukis indah di wajah cantiknya. "Kalau kau bingung, kau bisa bertukar pikiran dengan Taehyung atau teman indigomu yang lain. Tanyakan pada mereka yang sudah lebih berpengalaman darimu. Ini bukan wewenang kami"

Jungkook mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau kau butuh teman bicara untuk hal yang sifatnya privasi, lakukan monolog seperti biasa. Aku akan berada disana, membalas setiap pertanyaanmu dengan pemikiranmu yang lain. Hm?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Dan Taehyung..." Joy menatap Taehyung yang sejak tadi menjadi pengamat dan pendengar yang baik. "Tolong jaga anakku ini. Bimbing dia dengan benar. Oke?"

Jungkook merengut lucu yang mendapat tawa ringan dari Sungjae dan kikikan kecil dari Joy. Sementara Taehyung, laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kami pergi"

Dan semilir angin yang begitu lembut mengantar kedua penjaga itu pergi begitu saja tepat setelah suara Sungjae menghilang dari pendengaran Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Jadi juniorku yang manis, mari kita berteman dan bekerjasama mulai saat ini"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Berakhir dengan tidak memuaskan nyahaha~ /ditabok yg baca/

.

.

.

Hollaw~

Mau minta maaf sama genrenya yg sepertinya menipu :')

Mau pakai genre friendship tapi ini ada adegan peluk, belai, cium (?). Pakai genre romance juga salah karena TaeKooknya ga pacaran (n_n)"

Maapin yak *bow*

See ya~


End file.
